rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Fairies
The Rainbow Fairies are the 1st series and represent the colours of the rainbow, and are responsible for keeping all the colours of Fairyland shining and bright. Things are never dull when this bunch is around! There are seven Rainbow fairies and they are: Ruby the Red Fairy, Amber the Orange Fairy, Saffron the Yellow Fairy, Fern the Green Fairy, Sky the Blue Fairy, Izzy the Indigo Fairy, Heather the Violet Fairy. Problem Rachel met Kirsty on their spring break to Rainspell Island. They were exploring the island until they found Ruby the Red Fairy trapped under an old black pot. Ruby tells the girls about Jack Frost and how he took away the color in Fairyland. Her sisters were scattered all over the island. They were asked to find each fairy, and put them back to safety in the pot. They also must avoid the goblins. When all the fairies were reunited, they fly to Fairyland and use their magic to bring the color back. The ending to Heather the Violet Fairy (when Kirsty and Rachel took her back to the pot) was shown in Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island . Jack Frost's Poem Cold winds blow and thick ice form, I conjure up this fairy storm. To the seven corners of the mortal world The Rainbow Fairies will be hurled! I curse every part of Fairyland, With a frosty wave of my icy hand. For now and always, from this fateful day, Fairyland will be cold and grey! The Fairies Ruby the Red Fairy Ruby was trapped in the Pot when Rachel and Kirsty came to rescue her. She was found first out of all the Rainbow Fairies. Red flowers fall from her wand. She has long blonde hair tied up with roses, wears a red dress, crimson slippers with ribbons up her legs and a rose necklace. Amber the Orange Fairy Amber was trapped in a creamy orange scallop shell. Orange bubbles emanate from her wand. She has flame-colored hair, which is tied up with peach blossoms and wears an orange catsuit with long boots. Saffron the Yellow Fairy Saffron was trapped in one of Mrs Merry's bee hives. Yellow butterflies fall from her wand. She has short blonde hair and wear a yellow t-shirt with a butterfly at the bottom, a pair of yellow shorts with a butterfly at the bottom and yellow trainers. Fern the Green Fairy Fern was trapped in an alcove in a nut tree which had froze over. Green leaves fly from her wand. She has brown hair tied into pigtails wears a bright green top and stretchy trousers with leaf shapes around her neck and waist and wears brown pixie boots. Sky the Blue Fairy Sky was trapped in a bubble in a rock-pool which turned deadly as it froze over when Jack Frost's goblins got too close almost killing her. Blue stars emanate from her wand. She has short curly blonde hair wears a short, sparkly dress, knee high boots her ear-rings and headband are made of tiny stars. Izzy the Indigo Fairy Izzy was trapped in a copy of "The Big Book of Fairy Tales" in Mermaid Cottage. Indigo ink drops fly from her wand. She has neat blue-black hair wears indigo jeans and matching jacket covered with spangles. Heather the Violet Fairy Heather was trapped in Tom Goodfellow's Merry-go-round.Violet blossoms fall from her wand. She has shoulder length blonde hair with a blossom in it she wears a violet dress with matching tights and slippers and a violet pearl necklace and bracelets. Gallery Ruby, Amber, Saffron, Fern, Sky, Izzy, Heather..png|Ruby, Amber, Saffron, Fern, Sky, Izzy, Heather. Wiki-background 51QOjQPaX4L.jpg|Rainbow Fairies|link=Rainbow Fairies Category:Rainbow Fairies Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:R Category:Series Category:Non fan-made fairies Category:Families Category:Fairy groups Category:Fairies' Group